1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashing machines. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving the performance of an automatic dishwashing machine.
2. Problems in the Art
A typical dishwasher includes a washing chamber having side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a wash water circulation system mounted in the bottom wall of the washing chamber. The water circulation system pumps wash water upwardly through a lower rotating wash arm and downwardly through an upper rotating wash arm for spraying water onto the dishes and other articles to be cleaned within the washing chamber. Typically, at the end of each wash or rinse cycle, the water is drained from the washing machine and new water is used during the next cycle.
Various prior art dishwashers use turbidity sensors to sense the cleanliness of the water during a wash or rinse cycle. The sensed turbidity is then used in some manner to control the operation of the dishwasher.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a control system for a dishwasher which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing a control system for a dishwasher which uses a turbidity sensor to determine the cleanliness of the water after a cycle, and, upon detecting a level of turbidity below a threshold level, interrupts power to the drain and to the water valve, preventing water from draining from, or overfilling the dishwasher.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for providing a control system for a dishwasher which prevents the dishwasher from overflowing by preventing energization of the water valve if the float (water level sensor) malfunctions when the turbidity sensor interrupts a drain, or when a drain cycle is skipped.
A method and apparatus for providing a control system for a dishwasher which uses a turbidity sensor and a relay connected to the sensor for preventing the drain winding of the motor from being energized under certain conditions.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification and claims.